Estúdio Errado
by withdl4sg
Summary: Strong enough to leave you, but weak enough to need you, cared enough to let you walk away.


- Terceira porta à esquerda! - Meu empresário gritou enquanto eu entrava no elevador.  
Subi até o quarto andar do estúdio e entrei na sala 17, conforme ele havia me indicado. Parecia que o lugar já estava tomado, pois havia uma garota gravando. Não consegui ver o seu rosto, na verdade, mal consegui vê-la devido à distância, mas o que ela estava fazendo ali no meu estúdio?  
- Selena? - Um dos produtores me chamou. - Estava reservado para você? - Apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça. - Nós não sabíamos e trouxemos Demi para finalizar o seu álbum.  
O quê? Demi estava aqui? Ela é a garota que está gravando? Eu não a via há mais de seis meses. Nós brigamos pelas besteiras de sempre, mas nenhuma das duas correu atrás e, com as agendas lotadas, isso se tornou ainda mais difícil. Mas o que eu faço agora? Poderia simplesmente sair por aquela porta, fingir que nada aconteceu e voltar para gravar outro dia.  
Meus devaneios tiveram fim quando ouvi outra pessoa me chamando. - Selena? - Era Max, meu empresário. - O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ele entrou na sala e logo reconheceu Demi. - Nós podemos remarcar, isso não é urgente e você não precisa...  
- Não, Max. Eu estou bem. É a nossa oportunidade. - Não tinha ideia do que eu estava fazendo, mas algo me disse para ficar.  
- É você quem sabe, quer que eu fique aqui? - Ele estava preocupado, só queria me proteger, mas eu precisava me decidir e tomar alguma atitude.  
- Você pode ir, eu te ligo quando for voltar. - O assegurei com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Certo.  
Voltei minha atenção para o que acontecia dentro do estúdio. Ela estava gravando uma música alegre e parecia feliz.  
- Tem uma cadeira sobrando caso você queira acompanhar a gravação. - Ouvi alguém dizer.  
- Harry? - Virei procurando pela conhecida voz. - Como eu senti a sua falta! - Era o produtor da Demi, que nos ajudou a gravar 'One And The Same' há alguns anos.  
- Por onde você anda? Vem música nova por aí? - Ele perguntou me convidando para sentar ao seu lado.  
- Estou terminando de gravar o CD, mas já escolhi o primeiro single. - Disse contente.  
- Já prevejo coisa boa! - Ele sorriu para mim. - E o que faz aqui hoje?  
- Na verdade, Max havia reservado esta sala para que nós terminássemos de gravar o CD, mas parece que houve um desencontro de agendas e vocês reservaram a mesma. - Tentei explicar.  
- Eu sinto muito. - Ele olhou para Demi através do vidro ainda gravando na sala ao lado. - Ela está realmente focada no CD, vem gravar todos os dias e não sai daqui se não estiver do jeito que ela quer.  
- Ela é assim. - Um sorriso se formou nos meus lábios lembrando de todas as vezes que brigamos por causa da personalidade forte dela.  
Antes que pudéssemos continuar o diálogo, notei Demi retirando os fones e vindo em nossa direção. Continuei seguindo todos os seus movimentos com os olhos até que Harry quebrou o silêncio. - Ela sabe que você está aqui? - Apenas balancei a cabeça negando.  
Demi estava mexendo no celular e ainda não havia notado a minha presença. - Demi? Você tem visita. - Harry disse sorrindo.  
Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu tive plena certeza de que ela, assim como eu, não sabia o que fazer.  
- Hey. - Ela disse depois de algum tempo. - O que faz aqui?  
- Longa história. - Não tirei os olhos dela nem por um segundo.  
- Então, Harry, você pode liberar a equipe, eu quero gravar as últimas quatro músicas sozinha. - Demi enfatizou o "sozinha".  
- Mas Demi...  
- Não, eu preciso disso, qualquer problema nós resolveremos amanhã. - Seu tom se tornou autoritário. - Por favor. - Ela estava suplicando.  
- Você quem sabe. - Ele sabia que argumentar não levaria a nada.  
Harry levantou e foi falar com a equipe enquanto eu e Demi só trocávamos olhares. Muito precisava ser dito, mas ninguém sabia como. Notei que ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes em busca das palavras certas.  
- Como... - Ela foi cortada pela equipe passando por nós e fazendo barulho com os instrumentos.  
- Você precisa de uma carona, Selena? - Harry perguntou já que Max havia ido embora.  
- Não, Harry. Meu empresário está aqui por perto, eu ligo e ele vem me buscar. - Sorri. - Mas obrigada.  
- Você pode simplesmente ficar aqui e depois eu te levo. - Demi interrompeu o nosso diálogo com aquele sorriso em seu rosto que me deixava incapaz de dizer "não".  
- Certeza? Você não vai gravar as músicas? - Não entendi porque ela estava tentando ser gentil comigo.  
- Elas já estão pré-gravadas, eu só preciso finalizar, acho que vai ser rápido. - Aquele sorriso continuava em seu rosto.  
- Ok. - Sorri de volta como nos despedimos do Harry e da equipe.  
- Vem. - Ela disse animada indo até a mesa de som. - Eu preciso de opiniões.  
Sentei ao seu lado enquanto ela colocava a faixa dois para tocar 'Made In The USA'. A música era incrível, assim como 'Without The Love', 'Neon Lights' e todas as outras que eu fui ouvindo.  
- É incrível. - Eu disse quando 'Fire Starter' terminou. - Coloca essa. - Apontei para 'Nightingale' na tela no computador.  
- Ah, essa? - Seu semblante automaticamente mudou. - É diferente de todas que você já ouviu. - Até a voz dela mudou.  
- Demi, não tem problema, se você não quiser...  
- Não! - Ela me cortou. - De qualquer jeito todo mundo vai ouvir depois que eu lançar o CD, está tudo bem. - Mudei de posição na cadeira enquanto ela apagou as luzes.  
- Demi? - Não entendi o por quê daquilo.  
- Você vai entender. - Ela respondeu com um meio sorriso enquanto se aconchegava na cadeira.  
"I cant sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused. Eveything is in line, but I am bruised. I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home. I kinda need a hero, is it you?"  
Tentei olhar para a Demi, mas ela virou o rosto, então continuei ouvindo cada palavra da música cuidadosamente.  
"I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody. Baby i'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me. Can you be my nightingale? Sing to me, I know you're there. You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep. Say you'll be my nightingale."  
Voltei o meu olhar para ela e, antes que ela pudesse desviar, vi lágrimas por todo o seu rosto.  
- Demi? - Toquei seu braço tentando chamar atenção.  
- Shhhhh. - Ela me calou e mudou o peso do seu corpo encostando a cabeça no meu ombro esquerdo.  
"Somebody speak to me, cause im feeling like hell. Need you to answer me, i'm overwhelmed. I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home. I need to start to follow, I dont know."  
Senti suas lágrimas em minha pele e passei meu braço esquerdo em sua volta fazendo com que ela se aconchegasse a mim.  
"Cuz' baby you're my sanity, you bring me peace, sing me to sleep. Say you'll be my nightingale."  
Assim que a música terminou, eu tentei levantar para acender as luzes, mas Demi me empediu.  
- Não. Eu só quero ficar assim. - Ela colocou sua cabeça sobre o meu coração e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. A esse ponto, já estava quase sentada no meu colo.  
Depois de uns quinze minutos chorando silenciosamente contra mim, quebrei o silêncio. - É sobre o Trenton, não é? - Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. - Ei. - Me afastei para olhar em seu rosto. A distância entre nós era quase inexistente; limpei suas lágrimas com os polegares, mas mantive as minhas mãos em seu rosto.  
- Você não precisa fazer isso. - Ela disse fechando os olhos. - Você não deve fazer isso. - Tentou se afastar.  
- VOCÊ precisa disso, Demi, você sabe que precisa. - Coloquei sua mão esquerda entre as minhas. - Eu não estou aqui para te cobrar nada, eu só quero te ver bem.  
- Eu não entendo. - Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente. - Eu fui uma idiota, fiz tudo errado, destruí tudo o que restava da nossa amizade e, quando eu mais preciso de alguém, você volta para mim.  
- Até parece que eu sou inocente. - Sorri tentando quebrar o gelo. - Eu agi mal também, não fiquei do seu lado quando você precisou e estou tentando consertar isso.  
- Ei. - Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. - Quer ouvir outra música? - Era sempre assim, quando a conversa começava a ficar séria, ela mudava de assunto.  
- Claro! - E eu consigo negar algo relacionado à ela?  
Faixa sete: 'In Case'.  
"Pictures in my pocket are faded from the washer, I can barely just make out your face. Food you saved for later, in my refrigerator, it's been too long since later never came."  
Demi retirou um pedaço de papel do casaco que usava e me entregou, era uma antiga foto nossa em uma das nossas viagens de férias.  
"I know, one day eventually. Yeah, I know, one day i'll have to let it all go. But I keep it just in case. Yeah, I keep it just in case. In case you don't find what you're looking for, in case you're missing what you had before, in case you change your mind, i'll be waiting in here, in case you just want to come home."  
Nossos olhares se encontraram e nada foi dito até o segundo verso da música teve início.  
"Strong enough to leave you, but weak enough to need you, cared enough to let you walk away. I took that dirty jacket from the trash right where you left it, cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste."  
Ela se afastou o suficiente para pegar o celular e abriu a galeria de fotos me mostrando uma jaqueta que eu havia deixado em sua casa depois da nossa última briga.  
"In case you're looking in that mirror one day and miss my arms how they wrapped around your waste. I say that you can love me again, even if it isn't the case."  
Enquanto ela guardava o celular, eu levantei da cadeira ouvindo as últimas notas da música. Demi me olhou de forma estranha sem saber o que estava acontecendo.  
- Venha aqui. - Abri meus braços convidando-a para se aproximar. Quando nossos corpos se tocaram, ela colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura e escondeu o rosto no meu ombro. Uma das minhas mãos apertou sua cintura enquanto a outra acariciava o seu cabelo. - Gostei dele assim, mesmo sendo fã da sua franja. - Disse sorrindo e pude notar que ela sorria contra a minha pele.  
- Eu sinto muito. - Sua voz estava quebrada.  
- Pela franja? Não tem problema. - Respondi rindo.  
- Por tudo. - Ela disse séria. - Quase desisti de colocar essa música no CD, eu mal consigo ouví-la. - Se afastou só o necessário para olhar em meus olhos.  
- Estou aqui agora, não estou? - Ela sorriu entendendo tudo o que eu gostaria de dizer. - Seu sorriso está entre as coisas mais bonitas que eu já vi. - Fiz com que ela corasse. - Você deveria sorrir o tempo todo.  
- Para. - Recebi um leve tapa no braço enquanto ela se afastou de mim e foi até a sua bolsa. Logo voltou com um pequeno caderno e pude ver que estava escrito 'Selena' com a sua caligrafia na capa.  
- O que é isso? - Perguntei ansiosa.  
- Abre.  
Havia um laço verde em volta do caderno que eu desfiz antes de abrir por completo. Cada página continha números que seguiam uma sequência juntamente com uma frase escrita por Demi.  
- O que... - Ela me interrompeu.  
- São só umas dicas para você ser a melhor irmã mais velha do mundo, o que não será difícil. - Como ela sabia da gravidez da minha mãe? A mídia ainda não faz ideia.  
- Como você soube? - Lágrimas se formaram ao redor dos meus olhos, mas eu não deixei que nenhuma escapasse.  
- Acho que nossas mães ainda se falam. - Ela apareceu com o meu sorriso favorito. - Eu fiquei tão feliz quando soube.  
- Demi... Eu... Obrigada. - Só fui notar que estava chorando quando senti os polegares da Demi contra a minha bochecha. Coloquei meus braços em volta dela, a abraçando o mais forte que pude e escondendo meu rosto em seus cabelos.  
- Você não tem que agradecer por nada. - Ela afagava o meu cabelo.  
Depositei um beijo em seu pescoço antes de me afastar. Demi entrelaçou os nossos dedos massageando minhas mãos com os polegares. Nossos olhos se encontraram mas, dessa vez, algo diferente aconteceu. Estávamos cada vez mais próximas e quase nem percebemos o toque dos nossos lábios; eu não percebi nada até que Demi mudou uma de suas mãos para a minha nuca aprofundando o beijo. Tudo parecia tão certo. Minhas mãos encontraram lugar em volta de sua cintura e eu nunca me senti tão bem. Aquele beijo representava tudo o que nós havíamos passado. Não houve pressa nem luxúria, nada além de paixão e saudade.  
- Sel... - Ela sussurrou ao se afastar, mas eu mantive meus olhos fechados. - Selena.  
- Não. Eu não quero que você diga que isso foi um erro, não quero ter que sair por aquela porta de novo e não te ver mais por um bom tempo. Por favor... - Senti seus lábios contra os meus novamente antes que pudesse terminar a frase.  
- Eu amo você. - Ela respirou contra o meu ouvido antes de deixar um beijo logo abaixo da minha orelha.  
Segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos depositando um casto beijo em sua boca. - Eu senti sua falta, Demi. - Nossos corpos se uniram em um abraço que não queria acabar. - Eu te amo, pequena.


End file.
